narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ame’s Chuunin Exam – Kage Arrival
Day I The uncontested ruler of the Land of Fire through the use of his puppet daimyō, a secret only held by two others, he ruled the entire Land hidden under the mask, using this rule and political status as a method of becoming the Hokage of Konoha. He walked next to his right hand, Asuka Uzumaki, an elite guard belonging to Konoha's very own ANBU. She was a warrior at its finest, someone who worked alongside Yami loyally and respectfully, for he respected her and the skill assets that she provided. They had walked from Konoha, something that the council protested, believing that he should possess his own escort, but Yami concluded that it was not necessary, bringing two people along with him; Asuka, his right hand, and his adviser Hayazumo, the grandson of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Yami sighed, glanced over at Asuka and then over at Hayazumo. The three were surprisingly different, despite the fact that they all held one thing in common; prestige within the village. Asuka could be categorized as a military general, someone who was tough, direct, and emotional. She made for an excellent fighter, which is the reason she was chosen to be his bodyguard, his right hand, the controller of his military. Hayazumo was calm, composed and relaxed. He made for an excellent diplomat, being the reason he is chosen to accompany Yami on foreign affairs with other villages, towns or countries. He was the negotiator. Yami, on the other hand, was an arrogant, flippant, humorous asshole, though in a funny way that seems to appease everyone rather than annoy them. A tease, a jokster, someone with a sense of humor is what many of the villagers would describe him. Charismatic, likable to an extent, powerful, but before anything he is loyal and the villagers know this. As such, they trust him and they trust what he will do. Nevertheless, Yami’s intellect has truly shined and is evident with the smart choices he has made over the years to gradually improve the village overall. He was under the protection of an umbrella, for they were in the country where rain fell, thus he was prepared. This umbrella was not an actual umbrella, but rather his shadow. It was shaped like a dome, ensuring that he didn’t get a drop of water on him. He looked over at Asuka and Hayazumo, both who had their own umbrellas but not one as elegant as Yami, he laughed. “Aren’t you two happy that I informed you to bring umbrellas?”, he stated with a smile laid upon his visage. He turned to Asuka and with a smirk, “Especially you Asuka. We wouldn’t your pretty hair getting destroyed by the rain. That’d be a pity to see, the blood of your enemies drained from every little strand of hair”, he teased, before looking over at Hayazumo. “And you’re newest book may get wet. What are you writing about now? Perverts spying on women like that grandfather of yours?”. He burst out into laughter, looking forward as he continued to walk. “Sometimes I just crack myself up, but enough with the teasing, before Asuka here splashes water on me. We should be approaching Amegakure relatively soon, but before we do, we must be careful. Their ruler is unpredictable in nature, so be on your toes, okay?” and with that, the group ventured on towards the gates. There, a group of a shinobi waited, seemingly waiting for the Kage to arrive. Without hesitation, seeing this as a chance to boast, Yami leaped forward, jumping over the puddle of water and smiled. “You are allowed to sneeze”, he declared, looking towards the shinobi of the rain. With a bewildered expression the leader of the group stepped forward, “E-Excuse me?”. “I said you may sneeze now!”, Yami repeated once more, “for you are blessed by my presence”. This was his arrogant nature, obviously a playful one, but deep down he wasn’t kidding. At least about being blessed by his presence. Hayazumo and Asuka who were following behind responded immediately. Asuka, the violent, fierce and tough one began scolding the Nara Kage for his behavior, while Hayazumo began apologizing for it. Regardless, one could tell that they both were obviously much more responsible than him. Members of the rain shinobi whispered among themselves, “This is the Yami Nara that we heard about?”, one stated, the other responded, “He seems like a jokester”. Yami erupted with a yell, a warrior’s yelled he called it, silencing everyone. “What the hell, Yami?”, Asuka yelled, expressing her anger, but more of her annoyed disposition. “What’d you do that for?”, she questioned. Yami smirked, bowed and assumed his normal posture once more, “to obviously shut you guys up. Especially the whispering shinobi over there..”, the man pointed. “Now, are you guys gonna get us out of the rain or are we going to continue standing here. It is a bit chilly after all”, the man complained. One of the shinobi responded immediately, “Oh, yes sir! But first, we were said to wait for the other Kage! They will arrive shortly, so if you can wait for a few more min—“ the guard was interrupted by Yami, “Um, I don’t think so. I’m a very important guy, even more so than your—“ and he was interrupted by a fist to the gut from Asuka. “We’ll wait for now”, Hayazumo filled it, taking advantage of Yami’s pause. And with that, they stood and waited for the other Kage to arrive so that they themselves could take their leave. The mud gave way under his feet, as he and his attendant moved toward the hulking structure of a village. The rain continued to patter, and Kinpa why Izaya decided for it to rain on everyone, before the exams even began. Was it really necessary? No matter, Kinpa thought as they neared the gates, Tābin flanking him. He wore a special jacket-like robe over his usual garb, to keep from getting wet. Tābin dressed in the same way, but kept his hood down. It seemed, the Navy Leader really like water's feel. He'd been out on the water so long, he was used to rain. Tābin looked around. "Where's Chinka? She said she'd meet us here, she was determined to see her squad arrive. Surely they've arrived by now." "Up there, Tābin." Kinpa said, pointing to the closest metal skyscraper near the gates. He glanced, and noticed his friend, and fellow high-ranking shinobi. She seemed to have been observing arriving genin, but now, seemed focused on one man in particular, [[Yami Nara|'The Shinobi of Shadows']]. A man, who's use of shadows got him greatly renowned in the shinobi world, who Chinka very much... respected. Tābin decided he'd never understand that. The Hokage, who they were coming up to, seemed different than Tābin expected. Though he and Chinka differed, he always expected him to be, more intimidating. But here he was, a man who he'd regarded in the same light as his own Kage, who didn't seem like he was all that. But he knew he was the Hokage, and on top of that the Shinobi of Shadows, someone not to be underrated. Yet. He wished to see how this would turn out first. Hopefully, he could make friends with this fellow, Chinka would sure try too. Speaking of who, she seemed to have noticed their approach now. The Dark Mistress, dressed in her body armor jumped from her ledge, landing next to Tābin and the Tsukikage. The moon trio complete now, moved on to the gates, and Kinpa made small talk with Yami and the Ame guards, wondering what the hold up was. Tābin and Chinka stood side by side, looking into the little fog forming where they had come. They awaited the arrival of the other prestigious Shadows, wondering if they'd all be as intriguing as their Tsukikage, and the Hokage. The young Raikage, atop a hill overlooking Amegakure, gazed admiringly at the village’s skyline, taking in the metal skyscrapers with awe... His umbrella rested comfortably over his shoulder, the rain having ceased. The sun made a welcoming appearance, bursting out from its hiding spot behind the storm clouds and illuminating Amegakure. The skyscrapers so admired by Yoru glistened cheerily, making the village appear a bustling metropolis. He glanced at the two childhood friends on either side of him, smiling. A mighty wind picked up, blowing Yoru’s hair around. The sun’s beams pouring over him made it appear as though his hair, drinking in the sunlight, was simply golden fire dancing around his head. “Alright,” he sighed, “Mamoru, Kei. Let’s grace this summit with our presence now, eh?” The trio descended from the hill and made their way to the village gates. Of course, they were accosted by the guards keeping watch. Yoru simply presented his special invitation from the Amekage Izaya, and the trio was granted entry to the arguably most xenophobic of all the shinobi villlages. It had been almost an epic quest, travelling to Ame from their home in Kumogakure. Given the distance and natural obstacles in their path (namely the Land of Lightning’s mountains), it may not have been a grand odyssey, but it was certainly no small feat. Yoru had opted for him and his companions to traverse the great distance between the two villages on foot, preferring not to “travel with style.” Of course, his advisors had originally been concerned with his safety. The confident man had brushed aside these advisors, having the utmost faith in himself as well as Mamoru and Kei. When he was notified of the Kage Summit in Amegakure, naturally, he’d immediately chosen Kei and Mamoru as his bodyguards. They were the childhood friends who had been with him through everything. They’d been together through basic training as a Genin, carved their respective niches as Chūnin, and made names for themselves as young Jōnin elites. Mamoru and Kei were more than Yoru’s friends, they were brothers to him, regardless of their lack of blood ties, and in fact, they were even by his side as it was announced to their entire village that Yoru had been named the Sixth Raikage. Thus it was that these events had brought them to this point, walking leisurely through Ame’s streets, flanked by the gargantuan metallic skyscrapers that were even larger up close. The trio noticed a group of shinobi gathered, and they walked over. Upon drawing closer, Yoru recognized in particular Yami Nara, the Hokage. Listening to Yami’s blustering wearily, he scanned the group for more recognizable faces. His eyes quickly fell upon Kinpa, the Tsukikage of Getsugakure. He quickly deduced that this must be where the Kage and their bodyguards were meant to gather, and decided to remain quiet for the time being and just observe. It was evident to Yoru that he, Mamoru, and Kei were among the earlier arrivals. After all, the only Kage he recognized were Yami and Kinpa. The other shinobi were either Amegakure’s or bodyguards of the Hokage and Tsukikage, he determined. Well, he thought, this is definitely bound to get interesting... He straightened his Kumogakure headband absentmindedly, too focused on his surroundings to notice what he was doing. The Kage and their bodyguards all seem appropriately strong...but I think my right and left hands and I can give them a run for their money, he thought confidently. The slow but confident rattling of wood on stone somehow managed to surpass the rustle of the endless rain. The carriage, drawn by two horses guided by an unfortunate and drenched driver made its way to the mountain range of metal that inched closer every second. Inside was room for six, but only three spots were occupied. A vermilion-haired man, seated at the right window stared eagerly at the approaching city, an entertained smile resting around his lips. Across him was a noticeably less enthusiastic brown-haired man, fiddling around with an unlit cigarette. Finally, seated next to the red-haired was a young woman beaming with self-confidence, tying her hair into a ponytail. "It truly is a beautiful country, don't you think Makushimi-nim?" The red-hair showed respect with his honorific when he spoke, but he didn't take his gaze away from the window. Makushiki sighed and looked outside as well, though he only saw the road they had traveled falling further and further behind. "It is, Yeomra-sama. It's a shame that it is always raining, otherwise we might have gotten the chance to see even more of the landscape." Yeomra laughed, a sound so clear and careful it was like he had practiced hours until he found it. "Luckily Juiz managed to arrange a carriage so we did not have to walk through this storm. I've known her for so long and she still manages to surprise me everyday." Makushimi looked away when Juiz turned her gaze to him. He avoided looking that woman in the eye, because it gave him the feeling that she could see right into his thoughts when he did. She was also the reason that he had come to this meeting without any bodyguards of his own. Yeomra had assured her presence alone was more than sufficient, which Makushimi had doubted at first, but still... She had managed to arrange meals whose ingredients could only be found in foreign countries, book rooms in supposedly-full inns and then this carriage in a matter of minutes when the imminent threat of rainfall appeared. How she did it Makushimi couldn't figure out, but somehow the woman was in total control of every single step they took during this journey. Finally, like a sign from the heavens to mark the end of their travel, the rain stopped when they reached the gates. The carriage stopped at the entrance of Amegakure, and the three passengers could hear the guards claim that their ride wasn't allowed within the village for security reasons. They stepped out, one more gracefully than the other. Makushimi lighted a cigarette and nodded calmly when the guards addressed and welcomed him. Juiz spoke shortly with the driver, who then took off without even asking to be paid. When they were complete again, Yeomra showed off another calculated smile. "Well then, let's see if the village is as nice as the landscape, shall we?" Rebound of the Masquerade She of the Undeground, Mizusashi, sat at the edge of her Lord’s desk. Inhaling the taste of her pipe, Izaya looked at her, never had his superior’s habit changed. Exhaling out, the puffs of smokes went towards him, in which, he narrowed his eyebrows. “What?” He questioned eagerly, knowing the woman for years. “Darlin’, you’re quite tense. Rest assured Hun, I’ve already covered all entrances, and the rain has always been on our side.” A delicate sigh escaped the younger Lord, his appearance concealed in that of his counterpart. “And dress up warm, you’ve been looking pale lately.” Her stare made him feel uneasy, as he couldn’t see her. The woman had never revealed what was hiding beneath that intimidating looking mask he adored so much, as he admired the woman himself. “I’ll be heading out soon myself. Things seem to have become, rather, amusing.” The dissimulated woman waved gently at Shichirou, signaling him to be a gentleman. Shichirou waved back, aware that she wanted him to open the door, but was he really that much of a gentlemen? Especially to a woman who wouldn’t reveal her face to him, that really pushed his buttons. But, nevertheless a woman is a woman and chances are that she was stunning. He couldn’t let this spoil his chances. Shichirou walked over and opened the door, smirking afterwards. “Next time, forget the mask...and the clothes”, he winked, closing the door as she left from the office of Izaya. He glanced over at Izaya. “Jesus, Izaya. Don’t tell me that Hibiki has you shaking in the eyes of a woman. You really need to get out more, probably come somewhere with me...I can take you to that fantastic town in the Land of Rain, it has beautiful women. Want to see it?”, he inquired, obviously kidding. This was the relationship he shared with Izaya. Blades of Honor Masazane Konta walked forward, trudging through the murky water as he followed the path of the Kage ahead of him, behind the pack, watching their every move. The Oda Genji had sworn to follow the ideal of peace and order. His long ponytail clinging to his back, as the rest of his armor felt the pitter patter of the rain tapering down on him and his guards, assigned by the Kages as a whole to keep the peace here at this year's Exams in Amegakure. His mind etched with worry, the world was accelerating down the darker paths, and each man and woman that he watched ahead of him, those in power, with a snap of their fingers - the slightest sign of agitation and they'd be risking the lives of the innocent, ready for war. The political state of the world was a slippery slope, and his entire goal here today was to play as the safety net to prevent any and every action. Smirking, things were in play today that would help keep the balance. Gripping his blade tight, he nodded to his fellow swordsmen, who knew all too well today's security protocols. Sound and Sand "So this is how rain appears to be when it is constant..." An elegant woman with blond hair spoke, as she walked across the damp ground beneath her, only covered by the wind that she used to slightly keep herself, and her subordinates, afloat from the mud-like terrain. "Thankfully we prepared for this beforehand, didn't we?" The woman spoke almost playfully, as she kept her large umbrella over her head to not become drenched in the endless rain that was bombarding her and her subordinates. "I suppose you're right in that regard, Samiya-sama." A shorter, silver-haired woman stated in response with a somewhat serious expression, as she lamented on the fact that she was forced to walk in the rain. "At the least, in our village, we're not constantly bombarded by rain and easily subjected to bacteria and disease. Although...the sandstorms would say otherwise." Sayuki noted, moving onward and within the village. ...More Coming Soon The Newest Nation: The Waterfall Came through the gates of Amegakure, was a man with a long braided pony tail. He sat on a sand cloud which hovered just over the ground. This man, Shingi, also accompanied by his two most loyal guards Sigma, and Raido in-fact, the two where actually his closest friends. "Rain is it..." Shingi stated holding his hand out grasping the rain. "I hate this place." Sigma stated as he placed his forearm over his head to block the rain. Raido looked at the two men. "I have no grude, but the Rain could take a chill pill." Raido stated, when suddenly they found themselves covered by a sand umbrella. "Thank you lord Shingi." Raido stated. "The Exams held in Ame ehh? Would have been nice to be in Taki, seeing we are just join this "nation" crap." Sigma responded as he took a quick stop, noticing Iris. Shingi noticed what Sigma had glanced at. "Sigma-san, she'll be fine...Though I'm kinda angry this rain got my hair wet...Lady Iris would be angry with me." Sigma was a nice tall and firm man, his facial expression almost never changed besides when he laughed, so telling he was worried was hard to tell. But Shingi and Sigma had been rivals for ever. Starting all the way back from the Chuunin exams. "I wish Naruto-sensei where here to witness my Kage promotion." Shingi began to think back, when he and Sigma battled in the Chuunin exams, and Naruto was right on the sidelines cheering for Shingi. "All right Shingi don't give in!" Naruto stated to a younger Shingi. "All right Sigma this is it. Water style: Water Trumpet!" The technique over powered Sigma's very own resulting a Shingi win. "Alright Shingi, that's what I'm talking about." Naruto stated cheering for his student. "Thinking about him?" Sigma asked interrupting Shingi's flashback. "Nothing much." Shingi stated as they walked into a open field. "I think this is a good location. Raido do you have the technology those of the Sky provided for us?" Raido pulled something from his pocket, and as he placed it on the ground, a large tent formed. The group walked inside and prepared for rest. More to come~ Day II Opening his eyes, Yami rose from his position from his back onto his bottom. He glanced out of the window, expecting to see the sun that he had grown accustomed too, but nothing was visible except the rain droplets dropping from the sky above. Though it seemed to not be, only a tiny bit of light seeped in-between the clouds, but not enough to truly be called a “sunny day”. Yami yawned, stretching simultaneously while activating the light switch beside him. Light filled the room almost immediately. He squinted, adapting to the sudden change of light in his surroundings. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door, rather loudly as well. “I-I’m coming”, the Nara man replied, lifting his sheets off of his body. He put his bare feet on the wood underneath of him. Obviously, it was not anything like the soft carpet that he was used to. He responded rather quickly, jumping off of the floor. He animated his shadow almost immediately, turning his shadow into that of a deer that he could ride on its back; the common animal friend of the Nara. “What the hell?”, Yami muttered to himself, glaring at the floor with a rather disgusted expression. “What type of wood is this? Bark!?” he complained, commanding his shadow-like deer to move towards the door. The room was big enough for it and it was a better alternative than walking. A little chakra for purposes other than fighting never hurt anyone. The deer slowly walked over to the door, in which Yami reached his hand for the knob, but quickly pulled it back. “I don’t trust ANYTHING in this room anymore”, the Nara stated. From the back of the deer, a shadow-like tentacle was formed, wrapping around the doorknob. With a little force, the door came open, revealing the face of a rain shinobi. The man stood there, staring at Yami, rather the deer that Yami was sitting on. “I-Is everything okay?” he inquired, his soft spoken tone reflecting his rather intimidated disposition. The floor wasn’t that big of a deal, after all, it didn’t hurt and he did have his deer, along with his slippers. He could’ve just closed the door and gone back inside, giving a simple “yes”. However, Yami was what everyone refers to as a self-certified asshole. He knew this, though he didn’t entirely care. He was an asshole, though the villagers of Konoha and the Land of Fire had grown accustomed to this, seeing it as more of a joke rather than a serious offense. In truth, he couldn’t help I, though his comments were simply to generally rub others the wrong way and make life much more difficult for these people. A smirk formed on Yami’s visage and he opened his mouth. “For starters, when you build a floor make sure to process the wood rather than glue trees together”, Yami stated, smirking at the shinobi. The rain shinobi looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, “S-Sir, I apologize. I-I-I”, the shinobi was saying before being interrupted by Yami, “I-I-I-I-I-I-I”, Yami repeated continuously, teasing the man for his inability to speak without stuttering. The shinobi turned a bright red, and with that Yami burst into laughter. Enough was enough in this case. He had gotten his laugh and that’s all he needed. “Just calm down. I’m not going to hurt you”, Yami reassured. “Now, I assume you came for another purpose?” “Oh, y-yes!” the Shinobi replied, seemingly gaining a newfound sense of confidence. He looked at Yami, towards him rather than the floor, and saluted. “The Kage, well, you guys have a schedule today that consist of going to the meeting area!” he informed. “Hmm, yes. Will the child be there?” Yami inquired, referring to Izaya naturally. “The, child?” the shinobi questioned. Confusion was imbued into his voice, his tone and he had adopted a dumbfounded expression upon his face. “I don’t quite understand who you are referring to”, he added. “Oh, I forget you people actually have respect for him and his transgendered ways” the Nara teased, “I’m referring to your Amekage”. Although more of a secret, Yami held a secret relationship with Izaya. In fact, he was a major reason the boy was still alive today, credit had to be given. As such, he personally thought he had the right to tease him, though he thought he had the right to tease everyone. He was an asshole, remember? “Well yes, I believe he will be there” the rain Shinobi confirmed. “Well good, when do we leave?” Yami inquired, causing his shadow deer to become intangible once more. It assumed the shape of his shadow as he jumped onto the floor. He did personally think the floors were of less quality than his own, but this was a hotel after all. He couldn’t expect much. “In about an hour, sir” the shinobi answered, with a response of a door closing in his face. “That deals with that!” Yami said to himself, opening his closet. Last night, he had placed all of the clothes he had brought with him (he basically took his entire closet and sealed it into his own shadow temporarily), into the closet. Yami grabbed his standard attire, consisting of a purple, v-neck shirt which reveals his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen which are tucked into white, silky pants in which are then tucked into his blue boots which are used to protect his "precious" feet. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. He walked into the bathroom, placed his desired outfit on the door, as a hook was there especially to hold his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water, allowing the hot droplets to soothe his skin, the steam filling the room; a sauna for the man. The water ran down his body as if he was a smooth stream, cleansing the bacteria from his skin. Coupled with this, the soap that he had brought on his own was one that was centered around completely penetrating the pores and truly cleansing the body, leaving nothing that could potentially harm his appearance. Yami put his right hand on the wall of the shower, submerging his head under the waterfall of water. His thoughts wandered. He began to think about Konoha, the Land of Fire, the Noble Clans, the Nara Clan, but more importantly his very own daughter circled throughout his mind. All of this was for her, to ensure that she was placed in a position than what he was, to give her the best life possible, to make her the Queen of the World. He loved his girl, which is why this meeting was essential. He needed to put Konoha in a place where they would be safe from assaults, at least until he executed his master plans. Forty minutes had passed and the Nara turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. Using different types of lotions, creams, he moisturized his flesh, ensuring that his skin was in tip-top condition. He combed and brushed his hair, ensuring that every strand was perfect, brushed his teeth until they released rays of white light on their own. He stared into the mirror after his routine, simply smiling at himself. “Well, damn. Someone is quite the sexy man, are they not?” he complimented, forcing himself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. He grabbed his wallet, thick with money that he gained from alternate means and then he left the room. Outside waiting for him were Asuka and Hayazamo. “So princess, how long did it take you to comb your hair?” Asuka teased, her rough nature being displayed. “Only twenty minutes” Yami joked, glancing over at Hayazamo. “How long have you guys been standing here?” the Hokage questioned. “Oh, well only a minute or two. I predicted that you would be finished soon”, Hayazamo replied, yawning a bit afterwards. He was probably the one making apologies for the group. Asuka had definitely went to the bar and started trouble and Yami had to piss someone off yesterday. “Well”, Yami started, “let’s head down stairs. Transportation is outside, yes?” “Of course”, Hayazamo answered, “we have a train ready for us. We’re the last group to arrive, so let’s try to be civil and nice, alright?” he essentially begged. Both Yami and Asuka had issues of their own, but they agreed. They walked down the hallway, reaching the elevator. They stepped in. The elevator took off immediately for the bottom floor. Music played, soothing music that was decent for a few moments, but after a while it was a tad bit annoying. Nevertheless, just as the music became unbearable, the elevator reached the bottom floor. Welcoming them off of the elevator was a group of shinobi, scattered across the area. They were seriously on guard, ensuring that no one was in the location. “This is what I call a hero’s welcome”, Hayazmo added, smiling as the shinobi escorted them from the terminal to the train that lay a few feet ahead. They held umbrellas over their heads, shielding them from the rain as they entered the train. From the back, Yami and the group were instructed to walk to the dining hall, for breakfast as the rest of the Kage were there. “You’ve been a little too quiet”, Asuka added, glaring at Yami. “What are you planning?”, she questioned. “Oh, Asuka. Why do I have to be planning anything?” Yami inquired, laughing at her suspicions as they drew closer to the dining hall. “Because you’re a jackass”, she added. “Well, let’s see how much of a jackass I can be!” Yami suddenly claimed, stepping into the dining hall. “Ladies and gentlemen!” he yelled, taking a pose as he entered the room. He jumped onto the top of a table, standing higher than any person in the room. “I must say, it is an honor for you all to meet the prestigious Yami Nara. I know, you can all applaud now” Yami arrogantly stated, smiling as he scanned the faces of the people in the room. “Oh, go on! Applaud, or rather sneeze..I mean, you all are blessed by my presence afterall…”, the Kage claimed. “Dammit, Yami!!” Asuka roared, running over to Yami and pulling him off of the table. “I told you not to make a scene, you jackass!” she scolded. Hayazumo, the only one with actual sense here, stepped into the room, smiling awkwardly. “Yes, sorry about this everyone. Please accept my apology, the Hokage has yet to get proper rest. I ensure you, he isn’t normally like this”, Hayazumo reassured, though a portion of this was a lie. Yami was ALWAYS like this, but did he have to be an arrogant asshole now? Sigma woke up first, yawning so loud he woke Raido, and Shingi. "Dammit Sigma. You mitch! I was sleeping so peacefully, and you go and yawn so loudly." Shingi stated yelling at his bodyguard. "Well, if have a problem do something about it." Sigma responded awaiting Shingi to make his move. Shingi's palm began to morph into wind and lightning. "Very well then." Shingi then began to leap towards Sigma. "How about both of you idiots stop." Raido insisted, making both of them men calm down. "You're right. I'm Kage now. I can't waist my time with the likes of my bodyguard." Shingi exclaimed, let's go. "I can't be that much lower, you needed me as a heir." Sigma explained showing off his prowess. "You know why? Because I needed someone to be in the position which they were meant." Shingi stated walking off and jumping onto his sand cloud, while extensively using sand to cover Sigma and Raido from the rain. Raido lowered his head while smiling. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride." He thought following behind his Takikage. Shingi and his guards walked into the room, as the witnessed the Hokage, putting on a show. Shingi scooted a bit on his sand cloud which hovered the ground, closer to Sigma and Raido. "This guy is Yami Nara. The current Hokage. He's much like you Sigma, doinkified. The chances of him remembering me are zero to none." Walking slowly, the Takikage took a seat. "Lord Shingi, I think this guy-" Shingi cut off Raido. "Don't worry about it Raido, he's being a mitch this morning." Sigma stated, aiding Raido's feelings. Sigma then patted him on his back. "He should be more cautious with his words." Sigma stated glaring at Shingi. Shingi looked around, at all the other Kage and leaders. "Bunch of mitches I see." Category:Ame's Evolution Category:Ame's Chuunin Exam Category:Role-Play